She Put a Spell on Him
by ARega1s
Summary: Ben has been kidnapped by Charmcaster. What plans does she have for our hero with the watch? Rated M for language and sex.


**She Put a Spell on Him**

 **Hello my readers. This is it. The last of my one shots. I'm felling a little more comfortable about publishing this one but I am no less worried about the reception it shall receive. Regardless, I hope that you all enjoy this fun little short story. I do not own Ben 10 or the cover picture. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Saturday Afternoon, on the streets of Bellwood*****

It was an unusually quiet day for the town of Bellwood. Normally the town would be frequented by alien and other unearthly disturbances once or twice a week. Yet nothing had occurred so far this week. Some of the more optimistic residents hoped and prayed that they could finish off the week without an attack. The more realistic of the town knew better.

But I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Let us direct out attention to our heros of the town. Cruising along in a green and black muscle car are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Leven. As to what they planned on doing, they planned on having a relaxing picnic at the lake outside of town. Well...Kevin wanted it to be a romantic date just for him and Gwen but the redhead insisted that Ben come along.

As for the hero with the mysterious alien watch, he was gazing out the backseat window. This month hadn't been the best. Alien attacks had been constant, ranging from Dr. Animo trying create new animal hybrids to Six-Six chasing a bounty to the town.

Then there was his school life. He was an average student but excelled on the soccer pitch. Unfortunately, he had failed to score the tying goal during the penalty kick shoot out. Normally, this wouldn't be that big a deal but because this was the Regional Finals, he had cost his team the chance at going to State. Neither the team nor his coach cared for his fatigue due to recent battles. All that mattered was that Ben had let them down when they needed him most.

Finally, there was his recent break up with Julie. The girl had been growing tired of Ben constantly having to cancel and reschedule their dates due to his duty as the town's protector. He had tried to explain that he couldn't control the actions and attacks from the villains that plagued the town. It also didn't help that the few times he was able to go on a date, he was either too fatigued to do anything or lacked the creativity to come up with an entertaining date other than a movie night or Mr. Smoothie. Words were exchanged and arguments were had until it all came to a head and burst.

Gwen and Kevin knew he was still recovering from the loss but didn't know what more they could do for him other than consoling him.

"You gonna mope like this all day, Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin. Be nice." Gwen chastised.

"I'm just saying if he's gonna pout like this the entire day then we could have just left him at home." The boy said.

"He needs this. To clear his head from work and...other things." The redhead countered, mumbling the last bit.

"Best way to clear his head from a girl is to move on to a new one." Said Kevin before raising his voice for Ben. "What about that blonde chick you were talking with a few days after the break up, Tennyson? What was her name?"

"Kevin! That is terrible advice to give!" Gwen said, not giving her cousin time to speak. "It has been less than a month since his break up with Julie. He needs more time before he should try dating again."

Unbeknownst to the two arguing teenagers in the front, the corner of the boy's mouth upturned in a small smile. Yes, there had been one bright side to his miserable month, albeit an unexpected side effect of his misfortunes.

He was broken from his musings when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Turning it on, he now had a sly grin on his face when he saw who had messaged him.

 _Hey. You ready? ;)_

Looking up, he was amused to see that his cousin and friend were still arguing with each other before he typed his reply.

 _Go ahead_

As the car stopped at one of the few four way intersection in town, Kevin looked in his rearview mirror and saw the small grin on Ben's face.

"See! He's feeling better already. Who texted you, Tennyson?"

Before the boy with the alien watch could reply, there was an explosion outside. Looking around, they saw that the neon Mr. Smoothie sign had been blown to bits. An arm had knocked over some tables, his straw had gotten lodged in a tree, and other smaller bits were burning away on the asphalt.

"Knew it was too good to be true. Something was bound to happen today." Kevin huffed, pulling into the lot before the three exited the car.

"Let's just finish this up quickly and then we can go back to enjoying our day." Gwen said, mana surrounding her fists as Kevin absorbed the metal from the hood of his car. "You ready, Ben?"

She was met by silence.

"Ben?" The redhead asked, turning to look at her cousin.

The boy was staring in dismay at the destruction that had come to his favorite drive-thru.

"You maniacs!" He said, falling to his knees and pounding his fist against the ground.

"You blew it up!"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the situation while Gwen had an amused look on her face.

"God damn you! God damn you all to Hell!" Ben finished as a single tear escaped his eye.

"Easy there, Charlton Heston. They didn't destroy the Earth and the apes haven't taken over." Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes at her cousin's antics.

"Don't worry. I won't be destroying the Earth." Came a voice in front of them.

Before them floated Charmcaster, archenemy of Gwen and general neredowell for Ben and Kevin. By her side stood two of her charmed golems.

"I just plan on making a few cosmetic changes, namely getting rid of you, dear Gwendolyn." She finished, smirking at the group.

"Not gonna happen, Charmcaster!" The redhead fired back, ready to attack the girl while Kevin cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"No." Ben said. "I'll take care of this."

"You just broke down over the destruction of a sign. You sure you got this?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." He said as he finally found the alien he was looking for before slamming down the watch.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LITTLE MISS MAGIC!" yelled Rath. "DESTROYING MR. SMOOTHIE. IS! NOT! **COOL!** "

There was a pause for a moment before Charmcaster burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" She said between "If Randy Savage had an alien race, you would be it!"

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD LAUGH AT RATH?"

"Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" She giggled, clutching her sides as she floated in midair.

Finally having enough, Rath pounced and grabbed Charmcaster.

"Aww. Is the kitty angry? You want a bowl of milk?" She teased before her golems attacked him, causing Rath to lose his grip on Charmcaster.

Thinking quickly, the silver haired girl pulled some more golems out of her bag before tossing them at Kevin and Gwen.

"Don't think I was gonna leave you two out of the fun!" She said, smirking at the two as they were now forced to fend for themselves.

"GAAHH! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT RATH WITH SOME PUNY ROCK MONSTERS? THINK AGAIN!" The alien yelled as he destroyed her first two golems.

"Well, let's see if the kitty can get himself out of a tree." She fired back, uprooting a tree from nearby before tossing it at Ben.

Rath extended his claws before slicing through the tree.

"HA! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN..." He started to say before he was hit by a second tree he hadn't seen Charmcaster summon.

"Ugh." Ben moaned before the watch timed out. Now he was human again, trapped beneath some of the larger branches and limbs of the tree. As he tried to free himself, a shadow fell over him.

"Sorry about that." Charmcaster said, her arms crossing her chest as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"No worries." He chuckled as he continued to free himself. "You had to make it look convincing. What I want to know is did you really need to destroy the Mr. Smoothie sign?"

"Like you said, I had to make it look convincing." She chuckled. "So, where are we going for our date?"

"The lake sound good?" He suggested.

"Sounds romantic." She replied. "But how do you suggest we get there?"

Giving her a sly grin, he pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Charmcaster.

"What a naught boy you are, Benjamin." Charmcaster said cheekily. "Shall we take our leave?"

"Let's" He said, grabbing a hold of the hand she outstretched for him and pulling himself to his feet.

"Wait." She said. Her hand glowing, she passed it in front of Ben's face before withdrawing it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Cosmetic change. Your eyes are now glowing pink so Kevin and Gwen will think you are under my control when we steal the car." She replied.

"Have I told you how smart you are?"

"Yeah but I still like hearing it from you." Charmcaster said before quickly pecking him on the lips. "Come on."

With that, the silver haired girl began to strut towards the green muscle car, dropping a few more of her stone golems to ensure that Gwen and Kevin were thoroughly distracted.

"Hmmm. This paint job won't do." She remarked, running a finger over the car's surface and letting her magic do the work.

It started out small but her powers spread across the car like wildfire. The vibrant green darkened into a rich, royal purple while the black lines turned white.

"Mama like." She chuckled as she slipped into the driver's seat while Ben got into the front passenger's seat.

"Hey! The fuck did you do to my car?" Kevin yelled, having finally noticed someone messing with his pride and joy while he continued beating back the enchanted stone golems.

"Kevin! We have more important things to worry about! Like how she's taken control of Ben!" Gwen chastised.

"Oh, don't mind us. I'm just taking this baby for a spin and thought I would bring along my new play toy." The silver hair girl teased before starting the engine.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin yelled, rushing over to his car in the hopes of stopping them.

He succeeded in wrapping one hand around one of his side mirrors. Unfortunately, before he could grab the door with his other hand, Charmcaster gunned the motor and shot down the street like a bat outta Hell.

With a pop, the side mirror came out of the car, leaving it in Kevin's hand.

"Damnit! You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" He yelled, trying to catch up to the two.

Suddenly, a pink portal appeared in front of the car. Once his precious ride passed through it, the portal began to shrink.

"NOOOOOO!" Kevin yelled, sprinting as fast as he could before leaping towards the shrinking portal.

The bad news was that he missed passing through the portal by a second. The worse news was that as he continued flying forward, he saw that he was about to hit a brick wall that he hadn't noticed was behind the portal. The horrible new was that it hurt tremendously more once his head hit the wall that what he had anticipated.

"Fuuuuuccckk." He groaned, his body returning to flesh as he clutched at his aching head.

"You alright, Kevin?" Gwen asked as she made her way over to the teenager.

"Yeah." He said. "Royally pissed off they stole my car but I'm alright."

Gwen sighed at his answer, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Glad to see you have your priorities straightened out."

"Fine. I'm worried about Ben as well." He said, trying to appease the redhead.

Gwen simply rolled her eyes before walking over the broken mirror.

"You think you could perform that tracking spell to find my car?" Kevin asked.

Gwen nodded her head. "The only thing is that I don't know where they disappeared to when Charmcaster made that portal. They could be anywhere."

"Meaning we need another ride." Kevin sighed. "Lets head over to my shop. I have a tow truck I can borrow and we can use that."

"Why a tow truck?" She asked.

"Because knowing Charmcaster, she would total my car just to spite me and I would need a way to bring it home."

"Whatever." Gwen said. "Just go easy on the speed. Nothing over 50 please."

"Like I could even if I wanted to." Kevin muttered as they made their way to his garage.

 *****Meanwhile, with Ben and Charmcaster*****

A portal opened on a hill near a lake, depositing the purple muscle car containing our two secret lovers.

"That was great!" The silver haired girl giggled. "Can we take Kevin's car for a spin more often?"

"I think Kevin is going to be keeping a closer eye on his keys and his car from now." Ben replied, stepping out of the car and looking over the lake. The water was a clear crystal blue, perfect for a swim. The tree by the lake provided the perfect amount of shade for a picnic. Truly, this would be a perfect Kodak Moment.

"This is beautiful." Charmcaster remarked.

"I can think of someone even more beautiful." Ben cheekily replied.

"Someone is trying to earn brownie points." She chuckled. Walking over to him, she pulled him into a kiss. Immediately, Ben moaned at the contact, allowing Charmcaster's tongue to dart into his mouth and wrestle with his. After a moment, she broke the passionate make out session.

"It's working." She said.

With that, they unpacked the picnic basket and blanket from the trunk of the car and set up underneath the shade of the tree.

"So what have you been up to?" Ben asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing much. Trying to keep a low profile from the goody goodies like Gwen." She said cheekily. "I'm also try to keep Uncle Hex off my trail."

"Has he come back?" The boy asked.

"No but knowing him, he'll resurface eventually." The silver haired girl sighed.

"Hope," He said, using her true name now that they were alone, "You know I would do anything to protect you from him."

"I know." She replied, pleased that he had used her real name.

They ate in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's company and the majestic scenery before them. It was only when they finished their sandwiches and began digging into the soda and snacks that Hope noticed something off about her secret boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Ben composed his face and tried to give her a confident smile.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." He replied, smiling at her.

"You are a terrible liar, Tennyson." The silver haired girl said, shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm...I'm still kinda hung up on the break up with Julie." He sighed, his smile falling from his face.

"Come here." She said, half in exasperation and half in amusement.

"You're gonna hit me, aren't you?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yup." She said matter of factly.

Sighing, the boy shifted from his position across from his girlfriend to right beside her. Once he had settled, she playfully knocked him upside the head.

"That was for dwelling on the past." Hope said in a chastising tone while her smirk betrayed her true feelings. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head to her bosom. Ben reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and making himself comfortable.

"You can't change who and what you are, Ben." The silver haired girl said, running her fingers through his hair. "No matter how hard you try, you will always be Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix and Defender of Earth. Julie just couldn't accept that about you. She expected you to conform to her ideal boyfriend. Making time for her, wether you had to save the world or not. She couldn't deal with your crazy and sporadic life."

"I tried." He sighed. "I did my best to make time for her. Time for us. But things always got in the way."

"Shh." Hope cooed. "I know."

"Did I do anything wrong?" Ben asked.

"No. Like you said, you did the best you could. She just couldn't deal with your abnormal life." She reassured before a cocky grin spread across her face. "Now me, on the other hand, I completely understand your life."

"Yeah, probably because, up until now, you were one of the ones making it difficult." He chuckled.

"Oh I'm still making it difficult. Just in new and interesting ways." She replied, planting a kiss on his forehead before standing up.

"So... what do you wanna do now?" Ben asked, stretching his limbs before he went for another soda.

"Swimming." Hope replied, taking off her clothes behind Ben's back.

"Unless you want to go skinny dipping, it would be a little difficult to do that without swim suits." The boy said, popping the can and taking a swig.

"And who said I was against skinny dipping?" The silver haired girl asked.

Ben paused for a moment and thought on his girlfriend's words before slowly turning around. There before him, a cocky grin on her face, stood his girlfriend in all her naked glory. To the boy, she was a goddess. Hope had a beautiful hourglass figure complimented by her athletically toned muscles. Evidently, a healthy body was highly beneficial to a sorceress of her caliber. Her breasts were a perky B-cup. Moving to her nether regions, her bikini line was trimmed while a tuft of silver curls hovered over the entrance to her sex.

"You're absolutely right! Bathing suits are overrated anyways!" The boy said quickly before downing his soda in one swig and hurriedly trying to relieve himself of his clothes. For her part, Hope chuckled at his antics.

"See you in the water, lover boy." She said seductively before turning and walking to the edge of the water. Each step she took had an extra sway to it, allowing her flowing mane of silver to sway back and forth across the top of her lovely bottom.

 *****One Hour Later, With Gwen and Kevin*****

"I told you to use my bandana around your face. But Nooo. The Amazing Gwen Tennyson knows all." Kevin said smugly, leaning against his tow truck as Gwen stepped out of the gas station bathroom. Her face was still a little green after throwing up a bug she had swallowed and she was staring daggers at the boy. Doing her best to compose herself, she walked into the store, assumedly to gets some drinks or snacks for the road.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kevin checked his watch again and frowned. Maybe his mind was simply making Olympic jumps to conclusions but he feared that ever minute his car was gone, the more damage and destruction it was taking. Sure, he had rebuilt the car before and fixed minor repairs but his paycheck wasn't the greatest and employee discounts on parts only went so far.

Letting out a sigh, he checked his pockets to see if he had any cigarettes left. He still had his lighter but his pack was empty.

"Perfect." He groaned before stuffing the lighter back in his pocket and tossing the empty pack in a nearby trashcan. He decided, instead, to let his mind wander. Why had Charmcaster taken his car, besides the obvious reason for it being totally awesome?

To spite him?

He didn't recall doing anything in particular to the enchantress to warrant her wrath so that was out.

To spite Gwen?

There were plenty of other ways to get to Gwen than just jacking his ride.

To spite Ben?

Now that was a possibility. He had foiled many of her plans before and she had kidnapped him when she stole his car.

Still, there were a few things that still bothered Kevin. How did she get his keys? Why steal his car? Finally, where did she take him?

He was roused from his thoughts when he saw Gwen exiting the store with a drink in her hand.

"What? No drink for me?" He asked.

The girl simply glared at him before opening up the passenger side door and taking a seat.

"Is the tank full?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kevin replied. "Should last us a good while."

"Good." She replied, taking another sip of her drink. "Do you have any idea why Charmcaster took Ben?"

"Either to get at you or revenge on him." The boy said.

"I guess but why would she steal your car?" The redhead countered.

"Was wondering the same thing. Guess we won't know until we find them." He said.

"Yeah. I'm a little disappointed our day at the lake was ruined." She replied, finishing her drink before tossing it in a trash can.

"Kinda strange that your tracking spell is taking us this way." Kevin remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Gwen asked.

"Cus if Charmcaster hadn't attacked us, we would be taking these roads to the lake."

This made the redhead stop and think for a moment. Was this some sort of strange coincidence or was there more going on here than either of them knew? What did this mean for Ben?

Whatever the reasons, they wouldn't discover the truth by just sitting around and thinking about it.

Gwen floated up to the roof of the tow truck and made herself comfortable in a meditative pose. Before she could concentrate on the mirror and try locating the car, she felt some sort of cloth land in her lap. Opening her eyes, she saw a red bandanna.

"You going to listen to my advice now?" Kevin said teasingly, a cocky grin on his face.

Sighing, she picked up the bandanna and wrapped it so that it covered her mouth.

"Looks good on you." He chuckled.

The redhead simply flipped him the bird before using her mana on the mirror.

 *****Back with Ben and Charmcaster*****

"Oh yes! YES!" Hope exclaimed as she felt her lover's tongue on her lower lips.

Ben's only reply was to plunge his tongue deeper into the girl's pussy.

Now you may be wondering how much time they actually spent swimming in the lake before ending up as they are now. Surprisingly, they had spent a solid 30 minutes of swimming, splashing each other, and simply having fun. That was followed by 10 minutes of making out, then 15 minutes of heavy petting and loving caresses. After that, they slowly made their way back to she shore to where they were currently situated. Hope was now lying on the blanket under the tree, moaning with pleasure as her boyfriend pleased her. Ben had his face between the girl's lovely legs, his mouth tasting the succulent flavors of her pussy while his nose inhales the flowery aroma of her shampoo coming from her curly and silvery mound of pubic hair.

"Oh God, Ben! How are you so good at this?" She cooed, running her fingers through his hair and bringing him closer to her core.

He didn't bother to respond, simply continuing performing cunnilingus on her.

"Ben...I'm...CUMMING!" The silver haired girl squealed, her hips bucking upwards while the boy continued to lap up her juices.

"That...was...amazing!" She panted as her climax began to subside.

"So now do you know how a girl holds her liquor?" He asked teasingly, crawling up her body until his face was level with hers.

"Yeah. By his hair." She giggled before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. The longer they kissed, the deeper it became. Ben opened his mouth and let her tongue enter while he began to grind his now erect penis against her lower lips. Hope groaned into his mouth at the added stimulation she was receiving. When they finally parted lips, their mouths were still connected by a thin string of saliva.

"You ready?" She whispered.

"I...I've never done this before." He said, lightly blushing and looking away from her violet eyes.

"It's ok." The girl cooed, caressing his cheek with one hand while her other began to lightly stroke his cock. "I'll help you through it."

Reassured by her words, Ben lined up his six inch member with her pussy and slowly began to push inside her. He groaned in pleasure when he finally hit bottom.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She purred in his ear.

"Yeah." He panted.

"Go slow at first and then I'll tell you when to speed up."

Nodding, the boy slowly began to pull out until only his head was still inside her before pushing back in. Ben instinctually wanted to speed up but knew he had to hold himself back. Still, the pleasure he was receiving was heavenly. Both of them were panting heavily as they made love.

Deciding his mouth could be doing more productive things, he leaned forward and kissed the silver haired girl's neck. Hope decided to take this new opportunity and began to nibble on his earlobe while her arms wrapped around his body.

"More, Ben. More!" She moaned.

He began to speed up his strokes, moving his mouth from her neck to her's.

The pleasure was spectacular. Ben had never felt anything so amazing before. His only concern was wether or not the girl beneath him was experiencing the same sensations as he was.

"Ben! I'm so close." Hope panted.

Guess that answered that question. Speaking of which...

"Me too!" He replied. "Should I pull..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt her legs wrap around his waist, holding him in place.

"Don't even think about pulling out!" She said, a bit of an edge in her voice while the saucy grin on her face told him she wasn't mad at him for asking first.

A few seconds later, the two lovers came, jets of Ben's seed flooding Charmcaster's womb. As they slowly came down from their high, Ben rolled off her to the right, gasping for air like he had just finished a marathon.

"That...was...amazing!" The boy panted, turning to look at his lover.

"You said it." The silver haired girl replied, leaning forward and capturing his lip in hers.

This kiss was slow, sensual, and full of passion. They didn't know how long they remained lip locked but it felt so right, backing in the afterglow of their love making underneath the shade of the tree.

"So...You wanna go again?" She asked once they separated.

"Yeah." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her again only to feel a finger on his lips.

"Come on!" She laughed standing up before helping him to his feet.

"Where are we..." Ben started to ask before he noticed Hope was dragging him towards Kevin's car.

"You mean we're going to..."

"Yup." She replied.

"He's gonna be so..."

"I know." She giggled.

"Won't the interior and leather be..."

"Sexy sorceress girlfriend, remember?"

Chuckling, Ben opened up the driver's side door. Hope's hand glowed pink before waving it over the interior.

"Now, Mr. Tennyson, care to take me for a wild ride?" She purred.

His only reply was to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into the driver's seat.

 *****Another Hour Later*****

"Stop! This is the place." Gwen said, breaking from her meditative state and opening her eyes. What she saw surprised her.

They had ended up at the lake they had originally planned on going to today.

"This cannot be just a coincidence."Kevin said, backing the tow truck up the front of his car before shutting it off and getting out.

"Yeah..." The redhead replied, floating to the ground and walking over to the tree overlooking the lake.

While Kevin went about hooking his car up the various cable to be towed, Gwen inspected the picnic blanket and items scattered nearby. The first things she noticed were Ben's clothes strew on the grass. That was followed by the discovery of a second set of clothes mixed with her cousin's.

"Charmcaster?" She asked herself, inspecting the violet robe, black pants, and...lacy pink undergarments.

Something was going on here, and the conclusion Gwen was slowly coming to wasn't a pretty one. Picking up the bag of tricks the sorceress usually carried around, she then looked over the trash on the blanket. A couple of sandwich crumbs, several empty cans of soda and a few empty chip bags. The unusual thing that the redhead saw was a strange puddle of goo in the middle of the blanket.

"What is..." She began to say, reaching forward to touch the substance before she heard Kevin scream in outrage.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TENNYSON?!" He yelled.

Turning back to Kevin and the car, she saw the boy glaring at something...or someone in the back seat of his car. Then the door on the opposite side of the car burst open, revealing...a naked Ben Tennyson and Charmcaster running towards the tree and away from the angry teenager. Were the situation any less serious, Gwen might have laughed at the sight before her. Alas, now wasn't the time to be making fun of her cousin's predicament. Now was the time to get some answers.

Thinking fast, Gwen used her mana to collect the twosome's clothes in a ball before tossing it to Kevin.

"Give us our clothes back, Gwen!" Charmcaster demanded.

"Not until you start explaining yourself, Charmcaster." The redhead fired back before turning to look at her cousin. "You alright, Ben?"

"Apart from being a little embarrassed and scared of Kevin right now, I'm doing well." He said, a nervous smile coming to his face.

"Damn right you better be afraid!" Kevin replied, glaring at the two while holding their clothes.

"Wait. Ben, your eyes are glowing anymore." Gwen said.

The two naked lovers sighed, knowing that the cat was now out of the bag.

So they told Gwen everything. How after Ben's breakup with Julie, he began talking with and later dating Charmcaster when she was disguised. When her true identity was finally revealed, however, Ben didn't reject her or fight her. Instead, he began to secretly date Charmcaster as herself. They explained that while it had been a rough start, what with their past experiences and crazy schedules, the two managed to work around it and soon fell for each other. Then they explained how the whole fight at the beginning of the day had just been a ruse so they could enjoy a pleasant date at the lake.

Once they were done, Gwen let out a tremendous sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Why can't you just date a normal girl, Ben?" She asked. "Why did you have to date Charmcaster?"

"I tried that with Julie but she couldn't deal with me being me." He replied.

"Besides," Charmcaster cut in. "We aren't enemies anymore. I won't be bothering Ben anymore from here on out."

"Really?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Well, that won't stop me from trying your nerves from time to time." The silver haired girl said mischievously.

"I guess this is where I say 'As long as you are happy, I'm happy.'?" She asked.

"You don't have to..." Ben said giving her a mildly worried look. "But I would like you to."

Letting out another sigh before saying, "I'll try."

"Thank's Gwen. I would hug you but I think that would only make the situation even more awkward than it already is." Ben said.

There was a pause before the three of them broke out laughing. It helped to break up some of the tension that had built up when the truth had initially been revealed. As the laughing began to die down, however, the three noticed something strange.

"You guys smell gasoline?" Charmcaster asked.

"Yeah. What about you, Gwen." Ben replied.

"I do too. Kevin, do you...Kevin, what are you doing?"

Ben and Hope turned to see Kevin putting the top back onto a jerry can before pulling out his lighter and sparking a flame. What horrified the two was what had been soaked in the fuel.

Their clothes.

"Payback." He said nonchalantly before bending down and lighting the clothes on fire.

"Kevin! What the Hell?" Ben exclaimed, running over and trying to kick dirt on the burning garments. Meanwhile, Charmcaster and Gwen formed balls of energy with their powers to collect some water before rushing back to douse the fire.

Unfortunately for the lovers, they were too late to save their clothes.

"That was for stealing my car and then having sex in it." He growled before picking up the jerry can and loading in the back of the tow truck.

"Smokey the bear would be extremely disappointed in you." Hope said, picking through the ash to see if anything survived.

"I have your bag." Gwen spoke up, handing it to the silver haired girl. "I just hope your wallets and cell phones weren't in your pockets.

"Nah. Mine are in the car." Ben said while Charmcaster pulled out her's from her bag.

"Well, at least we have the silver linings." The redhead said.

They quickly packed up the picnic blanket and basket before loading into the tow truck.

"So...how are we getting back to town?" Ben asked.

"We..." Kevin said, indicating himself and Gwen, "will be riding in the tow truck. You..." indicating Ben and Charmcaster, "can find your own way home."

"Kevin!" Gwen chastised. "Be reasonable."

"I am." He replied. "I'm not beating the shit out of either of them for ruining my ride."

Right as he was about to step into the driver's seat of the truck, however, Kevin felt his body getting covered in energy.

"What the fuck?" He said, trying and failing to turn and look at who had him ensnared.

"I got a better idea." Charmcaster said, a mischievous look on her face.

With her other hand, she opened the trunk to the car before flinging Kevin inside and quickly shutting the lid.

"Let me out of here, you bitch!" The muffled yelling of the enraged teenager exclaimed.

"Well, that isn't a very nice thing to say." The silver haired girl teased.

"When I bust out of here, I'm gonna..."

"You sure you want to break your way out of there? How much does the trunk lid to a muscle car like this run these day?" The sorceress interrupted.

There was a roar of outrage but Kevin didn't try to break out of his car.

"Good. Gwen, you drive the truck and I'll lap up with Ben." Hope said in a matter of fact tone."

The redhead sighed but complied. Luckily, Kevin left the keys in the ignition. Once the two were settled, Gwen started the truck and began the drive back home.

Kevin was pissed. Not only had his ride been jacked, not only had it been ruined by those two, he was now trapped in the trunk of his car. The icing on the cake was that he was laying in something wet and it was giving off a strange odor.

"I don't place any liquids back here so...wait...GOD DAMNIT! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY FUCKED IN THE TRUNK?"

Meanwhile, Gwen was doing her best to keep her eyes on the road, both for safety reasons and because her cousin and her archenemy were becoming amorous due to their current situation.

 **Author's Note: I realize this is extremely belated but this one shot is my birthday present to you, the readers. It has truly been a blessing to have been writing for you all for so long and I hope that I am blessed with many more years to come!**


End file.
